Jealousy
by cast a spell on her
Summary: For the oofuri kink meme : Abe gets jealous of Mihashi fangirling over Haruna and screws him into submission. BONUS points if Haruna somehow finds out and confronts Abe about it.


For the oofuri kink meme :

**Abe gets jealous of Mihashi fangirling over Haruna and screws him into submission. **

**BONUS points if Haruna somehow finds out and confronts Abe about it.**

so yeahh…

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OOKIKU FURIKABUTTE NOR THE CHARACTERS!_

* * *

Abe scowled, thick vein throbbing against his head. He didn't understand, really he didn't. What was so great about that guy? He was selfish, narcissistic, the complete and absolute worst pitcher, maybe person, he's ever had the displeasure of playing baseball with. The complete opposite of Mihashi. Said boy sat face glued to the TV screen, practically fangirling over the cocky senior pitching half-assed on the television. He hadn't even noticed it was Haruna's team playing when he clicked the TV on until Mihashi starting blushing, stuttering adornments about the so called "amazing pitcher".

He wasn't jealous. Abe didn't get jealous. He was just concerned that his pitcher wasn't eating his much needed nutrients, instead too focused on the baseball game playing in the background. Practice had been pretty rigorous lately due to the next tournament they were to participate in. He wanted to make sure Mihashi was in top condition, which is why he was currently at the pitcher's house, so the dark haired boy could make sure the pitcher was eating right.

Like usual Mihashi's parents were working late and the catcher had hoped that after their meal things would get a little more…sensual. But at the rate it was going, it looked like he was going home with blue balls and a massive headache.

"Hey", Abe grunted around a mouthful of rice.

"Hm?" Mihashi flicked his eyes towards Abe but he could tell the smaller boy's attention was still on the 4th hole batter striking out against Haruna on the TV.

Abe glared, "You've barely touched your food".

"S-sorry..."

Mihashi obediently picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, slumping lower into his seat. Abe nodded and brought his mug up for a sip. The sound of another batter striking out, announcing the end of the 7th inning caught Mihashi's attention. He breathed out in awe and turned his eyes towards the screen, chopsticks slack in his hands.

Abe slammed his bowl against the table. "Mihashi!"

The pitcher cowered, muttering apologies.

"Come here", Abe growled, his blood boiling with anger (not jealously!).

Mihashi crawled over to his catcher, his head hanging in shame, fearing the lecture Abe would surely yell at him. When he was close enough Abe grabbed onto Mihashi's wrist, roughly pulling him into his lap. To Mihashi's surprise, Abe crashed their lips together, teeth clacking painfully.

"A-abe?" Mihashi breathed, once the catcher finally released his abused lips, only for Abe to move onto his neck. The taller sucked harshly at the crook under his ear, biting at the sensitive skin that would defiantly be bruised in the following morning.

"Shut up", Abe snarled, his rough hangs slipping under Mihashi's shirt. He felt his way up the lithe back, squeezing at powerful shoulder blades, dragging blunt nails across the soft skin. Mihashi gasped, hands grasping tightly at Abe's shirt, scooting farther into Abe's lap. Abe nibbled at the pitcher's collarbone, palms clutching at narrow hipbones. Mihashi panted into Abe's shoulder. No matter how many times they did it, Mihashi always felt his breath taken away. Abe's fingers briefly flicked at the waistband of Mihashi's shorts.

"Your clothes. Take them off"

Mihashi pushed back quickly to rip his shirt off, greedy hands groping a handful of his ass, moist tongue licking at perky nipples. Before Mihashi could get to his shorts, Abe impatiently shoved him down, turning him onto his belly.

"Lift up your ass"

Mihashi whimpered, laying his hands onto the table, shamelessly raising his backside into the air. Abe licked dry lips, his hands latching onto the pitcher's hips. Mihashi moaned softly as Abe roughly grated his hard cock into his crack. The thin layer of cotton between the twitching hole and Abe's erect dick only heighted Abe's senses. It was the fastest Abe ever got hard, the purple head of his prick peeking out from under his shorts.

"Fuck" he grunted out, slipping Mihashi's slacks lower to get a better view of the pale cheeks. Mihashi panted, pushing back against Abe's erratic thrusts, his dick twitching at the sudden cool air. Abe gripped onto white cheeks, spreading them wide and grinding so hard that Mihashi fell onto the table, trembling arms unable to support him.

Abe bent over Mihashi's back, licking a trail up his spine, sucking lovebites along his neck. A calloused finger brushed lightly against Mihashi's puckered hole. The pale boy thrust back against it, wanting it deep inside, probing his insides. The digit pushed forcefully inside, Mihashi whining from the sudden intrusion. After a few moments, a second finger joined in, ramming into the tight crevice. The appendages split open, scissoring as they dove in and out. Mihashi shivered, mewling with excitement and pleasure.

"A-Abe-kun…please aghn" the smaller begged, head bowed and a blush spreading from his ears to his neck.

Abe smirked, his other hand moving to lightly fondle at Mihashi's tensed balls.

"Jeesh already Mihashi? You're such a slut"

Silky muscles tightened at the dirty words, clamping around Abe's assaulting fingers. With an obscene pop, the fingers left Mihashi's hole. Spitting into his dirty hand, Abe jerked quickly at his throbbing cock, moaning at the feeling of finally being touched. Rubbing his slicked up dick against Mihashi's arse, he couldn't help but ask, still pissed that Mihashi not only liked his former pitcher but admired him.

"Would you let Haruna do this? Huh, Mihashi? Would you want Haruna to fuck you like this? To screw you into the ground?"

Mihashi merely groaned, hinding his face into his arms as he rubbed against Abe's member.

"I…no…only Abe-kun. I only want Abe-kun"

Abe grinned, holding securely onto Mihashi's hips as he lined his tip up with Mihashi's ass. In one thrust he pushed all the way to the hilt, his balls resting against the pitcher's backside. Mihashi cried out, tears stinging the end of his shut eyes. Abe groaned loudly as his cock was embedded in Mihashi's hot and oh so tight cavern. Without waiting for Mihashi to adjust, Abe pulled out only to drive back in, his thighs smacking against Mihashi's. The catcher set up a fast rhythm, watching as his dick repeatedly pummeled the small, pink asshole. His hands kept Mihashi's cheeks spread, his thumb grazing against the tight ring that throbbed around Abe's wide girth.

Mihashi's body lay limp on the table, his pert ass held up by Abe's death grip. Already he could feel pleasure sinking into his lower stomach, orgasm nearing close despite not even having his dick touched. Mihashi moaned with the force of every sharp thrust. He could feel Abe's long cock filling him to the brim, possessing him with every flick of Abe's powerful hips. One of the catcher's hands glided down his back to reach into light orange tuffs, gripping roughly and pulling back, fucking Mihashi ruthlessly. The new angle allowed Abe's length to reach even deeper into Mihashi, slamming against his prostate. Mihashi wailed, gasping out an "I-I'm coming!" before he stiffened, cum spurting hard onto his stomach and floor, his ass squeezing tightly onto Abe's cock in ecstasy. With Mihashi's walls clamping down on his impaling cock, Abe could take no more. With a final and fierce thrust, he moaned, shooting his hot cum into the younger boy's ass. Panting Abe pulled out, both players trying to catch their breaths.

"Shit. We made such a mess" Abe groaned.

Mihashi blushed, "I'll go get a towel"

"No", Abe's voice was stern, "you go get the bath water ready".

The pitcher nodded dazedly, standing on wobbly legs to redress quickly and limp up the stairs. Abe smiled fondly. No matter what, in Mihashi's mind, he was No. 1.

* * *

It had been a day later when the pair of them came across the "pitcher prodigy", also out shopping with his respective catcher. Abe was hoping they wouldn't see him and Mihashi but when Haruna saw them, blinked, and then strode over with a wave and a smile, he groaned internally.

"Hey Mihashi~ Abe~"

Mihashi's eyes sparkled, making Abe glare at the former pitcher. Haruna ignored Abe in favor of Mihashi's attentions. His smile dropped for a second then radically changed into a smirk. He smacked a hand on Abe's shoulder.

"Congratulations!" he cheered.

Abe glowered, "what?"

Haruna tapped at his neck then laughed haughtily before turning and returning to his catcher, waving a bye as quickly as he had waved hello.

"W-wha?" Mihashi blubbered.

Abe looked to him and immediately blushed, obvious hickies prominent against Mihashi's pale neck. Glaring at the distant figure of Haruna, Abe muttered a "nothing" and decided that he defiantly should set up a strike-zone for kissing.

R&R yeah idk..I tried...?


End file.
